Ski Bunnies
by Brightlikethestars1864
Summary: A short sweet fic about Stebekah and Datherine with mentions of Klaroline and Kennett
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This has been an idea in my head for a very long time. This is a short Stebekah and Datherine story. I NEED A BETA FOR THIS STORY. ENJOY**

**DISCLAMIER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT PARTS OF THE STORY LINE.**

Stefen groaned inwardly as Rebekah yelled at him to get up yet again. Katherine and Rebekah had thought it was a good idea to go skiing and they dragged there boyfriends along for the "fun". He sat up and pulled on some warm clothes. Being vampires meant they didn't have to put on a lot of layers but still they needed to blend in at least a little. He walked over too the bathroom and washed up.

In the next room Katherine was finishing curling her hair under her helmet and putting on makeup. When she was done she walked into the main room where Rebekah and Damon were waiting by the fire place. Walking over to the table she picked up a glass and filled it with bourbon. Rebekah gave her a disapproving glare to which she replied with "relax I'm not planning to get drunk just a little buzz"

Rebekah huffed and turned away just as Stefen came down the stairs. "Right we all ready " She asked. When everyone nodded She headed outside to the car where everything was already packed. "Wow Bekah you packed all this" Damon said. "Please she probably compelled then killed some innocent man" Katherine said. Glaring at her Rebekah retorted "Actually yes i did compel someone but no i didn't kill him i stopped killing after i started dating Stefen again. "oh bunny diet all the way good for you" Katherine replied sarcastically. Rolling her eyes Rebekah followed Stefen into the car. Katherine turned to Damon who gave her a look that said "Please try to get along". Stepping towards him she muttered for only him to here. "I'm trying but she just gets on my nerves. But i'll try for you." He smiled and kissed her head before walking to the car. She hastened smiled then followed him to the car. Once they were all in Rebekah started the car and off they went. They rode all the way to the mountain, parked and then got there skis on.

They all headed off to the lift and waited inline. After a few moments of waiting Rebekah had the idea to compel people to move but the idea was shot down by Stefen to which Rebekah silently pouted until Stefen wrapped his arms around her and muttered something in her ear that made her blush. Gagging silently Katherine looked away and thats when something caught her eye or someone. Klaus Mikealson clad in warm clothes was on a snowboard and next to him was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes in skis. Looking again she noticed it was Caroline Forbes. The two appeared to be on a romantic get away. Never in her life had she imagined Klaus skiing but love does crazy things. She let out a little squeak that didn't go unnoticed by the others. All of them turned and the looks on there faces said it all. "oh shit"

Damon's first instinct was to shield Katherine while Katherine's first instinct was to pull him in front of her. Even though she was granted her freedom he still scared the shit out of her. She put her goggles on just too make sure she didn't get noticed though judging by the way Caroline was gazing at them said they already had been. The line suddenly got moved up a bunch and Katherine hurried forward to the from of the line. Klaus saw her and gave her a little hiss too which Caroline smacked his arm and smiled. Looking around scared Damon wrapped an arm around her protectively and glared at Klaus.

It was then there time to get on the lift. They got on the four person lift and looked at each other. Rebekah was the first to break the silence. "What the bloody hell" She said looking over her shoulder too see if her brother was behind them. "never in all my years would i imagine my brother here" She then noticed how scared Katherine looked and couldn't help but add. "Planning an escape yet." Katherine looked at her angrily. "Relax i was kidding honestly he is to love struck to do anything to you anyway. Lighten up were all friends here" Smiling Katherine cuddled herself up to Damon as Rebekah did the same with Stefen.

**Authors Note: Hey guys so i know that was ALOT of Datherine im sorry i will put in more Stebekah and Klaroline soon and there will be more to this verse just not in this story. Theres Gonna be KENNETT mentions and April/matt and Hailey/Tyler Elijah/Celeste/Tatie Jeremy/Anna and Elena/? AGAIN I NEED A BETA. BYEEEEE THANKS FOR READING**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Glad people enjoyed Datherine this chapter will feature more Stebekah and maybe even Klaroline.**

The lift finally dropped them off at the top of the mountain where They skied to the top of the slope. Once there they all got ready. Looking over at Rebekah he noticed she looked nervous. Not wanting to say anything in front of Katherine and Damon he made up an excuse about his ski boot and told the couple to go ahead. Once they left Stefen turned to Rebekah. "are you ok?" he asked her. "no actually I'm quite nervous i haven't done this in years i got all excited then i realized i cant do this." He gave her a sympathetic look before answeringI've her "well for one you can your amazing and you can do anything also follow my lead and on the plus side if you fall you can't get seriously hurt and if you make a fool of yourself you can always compel them." She chuckled humored by his response. Sighing one last time she said "Thanks" Then she was off skiing gracefully down without a care.

She needed help at first but after a while she got the hang of it zipping between trees and skiing past them while throwing snowballs. At one point she wanted to race Stefen so they did race and thats when Stefen caught an edge and went flying up in the air and landed on his face. People around him stared as Katherine and Damon started laughing and Rebekah gracefully skied right up to him.

Lending out her hand he took it and she pulled him up giving him the biggest smirk ever. "look who needs help now. that was one of the funniest things I've seen in a while" Rolling his eyes he huffed to which she giggled and skied away yelling "catch me if you can" Katherine sped after her. Stefen stood there watching the girl he loved. "Well what are you waiting for those are girls who clearly want to be chased. Well if you wont do it i will"

With that he took off with Stefen following behind. The two soon caught up with the girls and the four finished their way down the slope. On there way down Klaus and Caroline shot past them yelling something about racing properly.

**MEANWHILE**

Caroline had beed trying to show Klaus a few tricks at the terrain park but after a while of failures they decided to just stick to the main trails. As they started skiing down the hill they saw non other then Stefen Salvatore fall on his face with a thud. Giggling slightly she turned to Klaus who was smirking ever so slightly. Klaus looked at her and said "Should we show them the real way to race." Nodding excitedly she pushed off the top of the hill and skied quickly yet gracefully. Klaus thought she looked so beautiful in the snow as he stood there smiling. "Hey slowpoke you cant get me" She called. Chuckling he pushed off after her.

They sped through the trees and past the slower skiers. They turned they skied backwards and at one point skied holding hands. Towards the end they caught up with Damon,Katherine,Stefen and Rebekah. Nodding to each other they super sped right passed them calling "We won we race properly."

Speeding after them the others rushed towards them. They all ended up at the lift together catching there breaths and looking at one another. "I wanna race again and this time no stopping and no vampire speed just normal skiing" Caroline said. She looked right at Katherine,Klaus and Damon when she said "No vampire speed". They all nodded. A few minutes later they were on top of the slope again. Caroline looked at all of them and said "Last one down has to pay for dinner or find us a certain amount of humans their choice ready set go"

They were off in seconds. During the time Damon skied into a tree and it took serval moments for him to regroup. Rebekah skied into someone, Stefen stopped for her. Katherine started laughing but was still going and Klaus had fallen a moment before. Now it was between Caroline and Satan as Caroline liked to secretly call her. In the last few moments everyone came back which surprised Katherine and made her slow for a split second.

Because of the hesitation Caroline won. Squealing she jumped up and down and Klaus caught her in along kiss which quickly became uncomfortable for the others. The couple broke apart after a particularly loud cough from Damon. They gave him a pointed look followed by "Can i help you" and "excuse you" Damon rolled his eyes turned around to Katherine who gave hi a look that said "we can be just as annoying if you'd like. Which made him smirk. The two started kissing as well. Stefen and Rebekah just awkwardly stood there not knowing what to do. After a little chat they decided the kissing wasn't the thing they wanted and they scurried off to the bathroom for a little fun.

**Authors Note: This was Chapter two of Ski Bunnies I am not sure if im gonna have this be only a three paged store or a bigger story maybe i will make a lot of stories that take place in this verse. PM me if you have questions. I really hope you enjoyed it was fun to right i always enjoy writing Klaroline.**


End file.
